The use of plug-in modules are well known, particularly in the industrial electronics and aviation fields. In general, the plug-in modules are inserted into module frames (or “racks”) from the front by sliding on guides in such a way that the partial outward facing panels of the plug-in modules are adjacent to each other. Each plug-in module is typically connected, with the help of suitable connector(s), to a rear wiring board or backplane. Due to the ever-increasing packing density on the individual plug-in modules and the progressing miniaturization of electronic components, connectors with increasing numbers of terminals or “pins” are being used with plug-in modules. Significant force is sometimes required to insert the plug-in module sufficiently to make and/or maintain sufficient connector contact.
Pivoting lever systems are sometimes attached to the plug-in modules to assist in the insertion, and optionally the removal (sometimes called “extraction” or “ejection”), of the plug-in modules. Examples of such lever systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,476,258 and 5,414,594. In the industry, the lever systems are sometimes broadly referred to as inserter-ejectors, or injector-ejectors. While a variety of injector-ejector designs for plug-in modules are known, they have not proven satisfactory for all situations, particularly where greater but constrained forces are required. As such, there remains a need for alternative lever assemblies for assisting in the insertion of plug-in modules, and related methods and/or devices.